That's not exactly how it happened
by Jasper'sBaby21
Summary: What if Suzann Collins told the story wrong? What if Catching Fire and Mocking Jay were just made up? This is my version of what happened after Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Peeta and I stand on the platform in front of district 12. I wear a smile, Peeta's the accessory. I spot Prim on Gale's shoulders, with my mother standing next to them, smiling. We stand there for what feels like forever. Holding hands kissing waving. Finally the crowd thins and moves on with their life. Reporters follow me as I attempt to go home. Urging for more pictures of Peeta and I. Finally I am forced to follow Peeta to the bakery. In the window, a cake sits reading Welcome Home Peeta! After 30 more minutes of blinding light from the camera's Peeta manages to make it out of our crowded and into the bakery door. He leads me to the back and I look around taking in the sweet flowery smell. Peeta's father runs around the corner hugging Peeta. Soon he is followed by two boys, Peeta's brother's maybe? I notice a women standing in the doorway, lips pursed. After a few minutes Peeta's father gives me a hug.

"Welcome home, Katniss." I smile.

"Thank you." I say politely.

"Martha." He hisses.

The woman walks over extending her hand. I reach out to take it but she only allows me a few fingers.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, you seam bitch." She snaps.  
I nod and avert my eyes from her. It's silent for a minute before Peeta speaks.

"Katniss, these are my older brothers, Rye and Leo."

"Hi." I say shaking their hands. They both have, like Peeta, Prim and my mother. 'Merchants hair and eyes.'

"Um, Katniss, why don't you come with me?" I nod awkwardly taking Peeta's hand and following him.  
Peeta leads me down a hallway, into a room. I walk over sitting on the bed placed in the center of the room, patting a seat next to him.

He sighs and smiles. "It's nice to be home."

"Which I could say the same," I mumble.

Peeta laughs lightly but sweetly then smile, a charming smile that I have am forced to smile back to.

"Can we talk? About us. If there is an us, that is," He trails off.

I look down. Suddenly very interested in a thread coming out of the comforter.

"I'm sorry." Peeta says so abruptly I fall backwards.

"I just ignore me and-"

"That's the thing. I love you. But I know you love Gale."

My mouth drops open. "You think I like Gale?"

Peeta nods as if it should be obvious.

"Gale's my cousin." I try to say with as much confidence as possible.

"Haymitch told me the capital will force us to get married and probably have kids..." He says ignoring me.

I knew this. But it was hard to hear. I had only been home a matter of hours but the realization of what I had gotten into was setting in.

I nod. I biting my lip and look at Peeta. My future husband and father of unwanted children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Peeta and I sit there, looking at each other. It's not awkward at all. Almost comforting. Who knows how long has passed before the phone rings some were. The sound is foreign to me. My family could never afford a phone. Peeta jumps up leaving me alone in him room. I stand up walking to the window. Pulling back the navy curtains. A sliver of the moon shines brightly in the middle of the inky black sky. We got home around noon so I must have been here a while! Peeta comes back touching my shoulder. I turn around,

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Snow." He says with one word.

I gulp, worried what he would say.

"He asked when we plan on announcing our engagement..."  
"Peeta..." I say warningly

"I told him we wernt planning on getting married yet."

"And he said." I prompt.

"I'm proposing to you before we get to the capital. We have no say."

I look at Peeta sadly. I know I have no say. I don't want to test President Snow, but this just wasn't fair.

"Katniss, I know this is all to fast. I wish you weren't being forced into this but we can't defy the capital. Once the year is over district 12 will suffer even more if we don't!"

"Just, I am just going home. I need to see my mom and sister"

"Kat-"

"No just, by Peeta. I'll see you later"

"Katniss." He calls as I walk out of his room. But he doesn't follow me.

I get to the door. I am still in the frilly dress, shoes and makeup I arrived in. I glance out the window to see scattered reporters from the capital.

"Crap." I mumble.

I walk back to what I still assume is Peeta's room feeling bad. It wasn't TOTALLY Peeta's fault I was in this mess if anything he's the reason I was alive.

As I push the door back open I see Peeta. He sits on the bed with a smirk. I glare at him walking over to his dresser pulling out a big white t shirt. I stick a pair of boxers in the shirt just in case its way to short for me the wear. Peeta's striped off his shirt reveling his toned abs. Blue PJ bottoms replace his dress pants from the train ride over.

Peeta smirks when I walk in me wearing this t-shirt. After a minute of stressing I had ditched the boxers in the bathroom in hopes that the t-shirt and panties look wasn't going to be too uncomfortable for either of us.

As I make my way over to the bed Peeta stands grabing a blanket and pillow out of a closet, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"The sofa. You can have the bed."

"No." I whisper. "Please stay."

Peeta looks at me with wide eyes. I look down blushing before crawling into his bed. Peeta climbs in on the other side but reaches out for me under the covers pulling me close to him. After only a few minutes I hear his soft even breaths. I sound lulling me to sleep.

Rue lays there her soft puppy dog eyes, blinking with tears. The spear still through her abdomen. "Can you sing?"  
I nod. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes..."  
I hear a canon causing me to jump. I scream. Engendered that they killed the sweet little girl. The before my eyes the spear vanishes. Rues body morphing. Then a mutt. Ugly as can be with Rues soft eyes, stands there. Rue chases me to the cornucopia. For hours she tries to get at her pray. Me. Until I have no choice. I aim the arrow at the mutt. A mutt I remind myself.

I wake up screaming. Peeta looks at me with concern on his face. I sob and sob until I feel his strong comforting arms wrap around me. I soon calm down.

"Do what do tell me what you saw."

I shake my head. Not wanting to fill Peeta's mind with more horrifying images. I close my eyes and lay down. Peeta's arms around me.

I wake-up to Peeta still sleeping and arms still tight around me. I sigh and start trying to wake him up. Eventually he wakes up.

"Good morning." He whispers  
"Good morning." I respond with a light smile. We sit there in silence for a few moments. "Well now that we have established its morning. Get up." I say climbing out suddenly uncomfortable by our closeness. I quickly dress in my dress from yesterday. Fix my hair then find my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Peeta?"

"Yeah?" He asks not looking away from his cooking.

"I am going to head home." I say. Turning away.

"At least stay for breakfast." he says pleadingly

"I just want to get home. See Prim and my mom."

"Okay fine... I'll walk you home."

"No. It's fine."

"Really. I want to walk you home. Plus wouldn't it look bad if you left from my house yourself."

"Fine." I say after a moment, turning to the door.

Once Peeta pushes open the door reporter's start snapping pictures. I shield my eyes as I push through pulling Peeta with me. Photographers chase us down the street until we get to the seam. Once alone I let go of Peeta's hand. I take of running to my house. Peeta quickly catches up running in front of me.  
I am almost there. 5 more houses. 4 more. 3 more. I can see my house. 2. Home.  
I push open the door to the empty house.


End file.
